bittersweetcandybowlfandomcom-20200214-history
Sue
Introduction Sue is a close friend to most of the main group of friends, and chooses to prefer to stay out of the limelight and behind the scenes rather than join in the with the melodrama. She's best friends with Amaya, and is rarely seen without her. Sue has a keen eye for the theatrics and is part of the school's Drama club. Personality Sue is both highly intelligent, mature and observant. She doesn't have any qualms being the person needed to break the ice or be openly direct with the truth of the matter. Sue tends to play as the straight man to the antics of those around her. She has displayed an aptitude for doing well in her studies, albeit not on the same level as Daisy and Mike. Appearance European Burmese are a short-haired breed. Sue's fur is particularly creamy-blond. Her eyes are amber colored. Sue grew out her hair in volume 2 giving her some distinctiveness from many of the other short-haired characters. Sue is seen without wearing clothes for the majority of the comic, preferring to wear a red pendant with two green feathers from her neck. On occasion she has worn clothes when the situation calls for it such as when she's at Daisy's sleep over and at parties. History Relationships Sue and Lucy Lucy considers Sue to be a close friend, the later of which comforting a distraught Lucy when the rest of the group of friends learned of Mike's relationship with Sandy in Unrequited.Unrequited, page 12It's understood they're close enough that Sue had given Lucy the nickname 'Elle'. Sue and Mike Sue and Mike get along quite well together. Sue had displayed some romantic interest in Mike in volume 1 as Mike was available for the junior promProm preparation, page 3. This followed with Yashi attacking her. This romantic interest is not revisited. Sue and Paulo Sue and McCain Sue and McCain became friends when during Out of the Frame when Sue intends to lead a group of support characters to being in the spotlight more, with the later asking if anyone had actually asked to be part of the main casts' group. Later, McCain showed some affection for Sue after her failed leadership of the group and being referred to by his first name, something that rarely happened. She also bought him on the trip to Acapulco as a space had become available. He would be of further use to her running for student secretary. Veronica had stated in a Diary entry with questions pertaining to McCain that he was being kept around for a long-running gag where McCain and Sue would be eventually revealed to be dating to the main characters at a prom event. As this was made public outside of the comic, it's no longer canon.Donde Esta Lucy, xtremersadiq: Oh no, McCain isn't coming back either? He was one of my favorite characters... Links * Images tagged “Sue” on Candybooru References Category:Named characters Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Students